September 26, 2017 Smackdown results
The September 26, 2017 Edition of Smackdown Live is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on September 26, 2017 at Gila River Arena in Glendale, Arizona. Summary Kevin Owens kicked off SmackDown LIVE and immediately called out SmackDown LIVE Commissioner Shane McMahon. KO took exception with Shane calling him a “coward” following his heinous actions over the past several weeks, and he let it be known that he actually respects and likes Mr. McMahon before asking Shane to consider what KO would do to someone he doesn't like inside Hell in a Cell. Following those chilling words, Sami Zayn made his way to the ring to try to reason with his former friend, as he was afraid that KO was about to cross a line that there would be no coming back from if he went through the match with Shane at WWE Hell in a Cell inside the unforgiving structure. Owens assured Zayn that he was totally in control and that he believed the only reason Zayn was out here was to try and take away some of Owens’ shine. KO claimed that nothing Sami has ever done in his life has had the impact that his headbutting Mr. McMahon did. Zayn fired right back by calling out Owens’ path to success and said that when he reached the top one day he would do it his way and not “like a piece of trash.” This almost led to the two rivals coming to blows, but SmackDown LIVE General Manager Daniel Bryan arrived to calm the scene, at least for now, as he made Owens vs. Zayn for later in the night. Following weeks of unresolved issues and both Superstars vying for the opportunity to challenge AJ Styles for the United States Title, Baron Corbin and Tye Dillinger were ready to throw down, though The Lone Wolf was instantly rattled when The Phenomenal One made his way to the announcer's table to provide guest commentary. After the brawl spilled to the outside, The Lone Wolf killed two birds with one stone, throwing a cup of water into The Phenomenal One's face and then evading a baseball slide from Dillinger and hurling The Perfect 10 into Styles, sending them both tumbling over the announce table. The Lone Wolf re-entered the ring, and Dillinger wasn't quite able to do the same before the official reached his 10-count, giving Corbin the count-out victory. Adding insult to injury, Dillinger, who made his way up to the ring apron, was sent crashing to the arena floor after eating a big boot from Corbin right after suffering the defeat. After the match, Styles wanted to continue the fight, but Corbin had a different plan in mind: Demanding a title bout against Styles at WWE Hell in a Cell. WWE Champion Jinder Mahal arrived at SmackDown LIVE for the third straight week with seemingly only one goal in mind: to relentlessly poke fun at his WWE Hell in a Cell opponent, Shinsuke Nakamura. Mahal, who was flanked by The Singh Brothers, continued to ridicule Nakamura's appearance via still pictures, but he got a rude awakening when one of the images came to life and The King of Strong Style made his electric entrance into the building. WWE's Rockstar took down The Singh Brothers in the aisle, but that allowed Mahal to blindside him and toss his nemesis into the ring. However, Nakamura fought back, once again taking out Sunil & Samir and then obliterating The Modern Day Maharaja with a ferocious Kinshasa. Advantage, Nakamura. With their SmackDown Tag Team Championship Match against The New Day less than two weeks away, The Usos went to battle with The Hype Bros, who were game for the match and attempting to get back on track after a series of tough, close losses. The titleholders watched on from the crowd (enjoying some Booty-Os and other snacks), as Mojo Rawley made an overzealous blind tag that resulted in some miscommunication that took Zack Ryder out and got Rawley caught with a superkick and big splash combo to take the L. Following their victory, the boisterous Usos bragged on the microphone while getting right in the faces of Big E, Kofi Kingston and Xavier Woods. However, before The Usos could go on for too long about how they would regain the titles at WWE Hell in a Cell, The New Day snatched the mic and laid out a striking plan for the title bout: They wanted The Usos inside the Hell in a Cell structure! The Usos flashed a pair of sly grins to signal their acceptance, thus making WWE history, as it will be the first time that any Tag Team Championship is decided inside the structure that shortens careers. Following his “major” win over Randy Orton last week, Rusev was honored during The Pride of Bulgaria Celebration on SmackDown LIVE. Aiden English, the man who assisted him in victory last week, introduced The Super Athlete, and Rusev proudly walked to the ring as the Bulgarian National Anthem was sung by The Drama King himself. The Bulgarian Brute ascended a podium as The Mozart of Mayhem gave the floor to the Mayor of Rusev's hometown, Plovdiv, Bulgaria. The Mayor of Plovdiv stressed how great it was for Rusev to defeat Orton and declared that Sept. 26 was now officially Rusev Day. The celebration went on to feature Rusev replaying his victory over The Viper and being awarded the key to the city of Plovdiv. However, when English began singing an original song for The Bulgarian Brute, the party was crashed by The Apex Predator, who slithered into the ring and dropped both English and Bulgaria's “great protector” with wicked RKOs. Following a tense exchange earlier in the night, Charlotte Flair was set for one-on-one action against Carmella, who was accompanied by the leashed and newly trained James Ellsworth. Carmella dominated a portion of the action against Charlotte, but The Queen trumped The Princess of Staten Island, defeating Ms. Money in the Bank with a brutal kick square to the jaw. After the match, SmackDown Women's Champion Natalya arrived to let Charlotte know that she was glad her father, WWE Hall of Famer Ric Flair, was feeling better these days ... so that he could watch his daughter lose at WWE Hell in a Cell. Dolph Ziggler looked to yet again mock iconic entrances of the past and then lambast the WWE Universe for enjoying them. He kicked it off with a parody of The Undertaker before proceeding to tell the WWE Universe why he was the best ... but he quickly found out he wasn't GLORIOUS. Bobby Roode finally hit the scene, put a stop to Ziggler's madness and challenged The Showoff to a bout at WWE Hell in a Cell. Ziggler surveyed Roode, and after declaring that The Glorious One was everything that was wrong with WWE, accepted the match. For the first time ever on SmackDown LIVE, Kevin Owens and Sami Zayn continued their illustrious rivalry. Before the main event, Zayn asked Daniel Bryan to tell Shane McMahon to give him a clean crack at Owens without any interference from the SmackDown LIVE Commissioner, despite his boiling emotions. And, at least at first, it appeared we would get a straight up contest in the main event. Zayn fired off a barrage of offense that had KO reeling, but Owens’ onslaught was eventually too much, and he regained control. Then, after connecting with a vicious superkick, Owens hit the bone-rattling Apron Powerbomb on Zayn, completely incapacitating his foe. With it clear that Owens was in firm control, the official had no choice but to stop the match. However, that declaration was not enough to stop KO, who was clearly gearing up to attack Zayn with a steel chair, wrapping it around Sami's throat. This was the final straw for Shane, as he came rushing out to aid Sami and throw fists with Owens. It was to no avail, however, as Owens shoved Zayn and the edge of the chair right into the SmackDown LIVE Commissioner and then escaped through the crowd, making sure that he and Shane would not engage in combat ... at least not tonight. Results ; ; *Dark Match: Breezango (Fandango & Tyler Breeze), Chad Gable & Shelton Benjamin defeated The Ascension (Konnor & Viktor) & The Colons (Epico & Primo) *Baron Corbin defeated Tye Dillinger by count out (7:00) *The Usos (Jimmy & Jey Uso) defeated The Hype Bros (Mojo Rawley & Zack Ryder) (3:00) *Charlotte Flair defeated Carmella (w/ James Ellsworth) (8:00) *Kevin Owens defeated Sami Zayn by decision (9:00) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Kevin Owens kicks off SD Live 9-26-17 SD 1.jpg 9-26-17 SD 2.jpg 9-26-17 SD 3.jpg 9-26-17 SD 4.jpg 9-26-17 SD 5.jpg 9-26-17 SD 6.jpg Baron Corbin vs. Tye Dillinger 9-26-17 SD 7.jpg 9-26-17 SD 8.jpg 9-26-17 SD 9.jpg 9-26-17 SD 10.jpg 9-26-17 SD 11.jpg 9-26-17 SD 12.jpg Nakamura has enough of Mahal 9-26-17 SD 13.jpg 9-26-17 SD 14.jpg 9-26-17 SD 15.jpg 9-26-17 SD 16.jpg 9-26-17 SD 17.jpg 9-26-17 SD 18.jpg The Usos vs. Hype Bros 9-26-17 SD 19.jpg 9-26-17 SD 20.jpg 9-26-17 SD 21.jpg 9-26-17 SD 22.jpg 9-26-17 SD 23.jpg 9-26-17 SD 24.jpg Rusev's Pride of Bulgaria Celebration 9-26-17 SD 25.jpg 9-26-17 SD 26.jpg 9-26-17 SD 27.jpg 9-26-17 SD 28.jpg 9-26-17 SD 29.jpg 9-26-17 SD 30.jpg Charlotte Flair vs. Carmella 9-26-17 SD 31.jpg 9-26-17 SD 32.jpg 9-26-17 SD 33.jpg 9-26-17 SD 34.jpg 9-26-17 SD 35.jpg 9-26-17 SD 36.jpg Roode halts Ziggler's entrances 9-26-17 SD 37.jpg 9-26-17 SD 38.jpg 9-26-17 SD 39.jpg 9-26-17 SD 40.jpg 9-26-17 SD 41.jpg 9-26-17 SD 42.jpg Kevin Owens brutalizes Sami Zayn 9-26-17 SD 43.jpg 9-26-17 SD 44.jpg 9-26-17 SD 45.jpg 9-26-17 SD 46.jpg 9-26-17 SD 47.jpg 9-26-17 SD 48.jpg See also *Smackdown Live *The show's venue details *WWE Talking Smack External links * WWE Smackdown Live #945 at CAGEMATCH.net * WWE Smackdown Live #945 at WWE.com * Smackdown #945 on WWE Network Category:WWE Smackdown results Category:2017 television events